


Trick or Treat

by wolfpawz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Group of friends having fun together, Happy Halloween!, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, M/M, Old friend of Therion returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: It is almost Halloween. Alfyn and his friends are planning on trick or treating together. They cannot wait. Therion needs a proper costume. An unexpected guest arrives the night before Halloween while the group are sleeping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy almost Halloween everyone! I decided to write this to help celebrate Halloween. Plus I just wanted to write a fic again. Enjoy!

My friends and I are walking around town.  We are getting pumped up. Why you may be wondering?  Halloween is coming up in a few days. We already planned to go all the houses around my hometown.  Each year we transition between each others hometowns to go trick or treating.

“What are you guys going to be dressed up as?” I ask my friends.

Cyrus smiles. “I am going to be a knight in shining armor.” he said.

My friends exchange glances. Cyrus has been a knight for two years straight, this will be his third time.

“What?” he asks, like as if he knows what we were thinking. “I like the costume.” his smile grows.

Primrose looks at me. “I am going to be a black cat.” she said.  Last year she dressed up as a pirate, and she definitely looked the part.

Tressa puts her arm around Primrose’s shoulder. “I am going to be a witch. Though it is going to be a pain putting all of the makeup on.” she grimaces as the thought. Primrose gives her a sympathetic look.

H’aanit groans. “I can’t seem to decide. I’m either going to be a ninja or a werewolf. What do you guys think?” she asks us.

I ponder the question, as does my friends.

“I think you’d look great as a ninja.” I said.  My friends nodded their head in agreement.

“Yeah H’aanit. You can be a werewolf next year if you want to.” said Ophilia.

H’aainit smiles. “Alright then. Thanks guys.” she said to us.

Ophilia tells us that she is going to be a skeleton this halloween.  Last year she went as a ghost. Olberic is going to be a scarecrow (which shocked us all).  We honestly thought he would go as a zombie, since that is what he said he would be last year.  I guess he changed his mind.

“What are you going to be Alfyn?” Therion asks me.

I smile slyly. “A vampire.” I say to my friends.  Tressa tells me that I look like a vampire, in which Primrose elbows her in the side to get her to stop.

I look at Therion. “What about you? What are you dressing up as this year?” I ask him.  He shrugs his shoulders.

“A thief.” he says, not caring that his job is being a thief.

Cyrus glares at him.

“You are not going as a thief, Therion. Come on, let’s go shopping.” he says.

We all head to the store to help Therion get a proper costume.

 

* * *

 

As much as Therion might hate to admit it, he clearly had fun finding a costume with us.  It took a little while, but he finally settled on a costume. This halloween he will be going as a ghost.  His second choice would have been a zombie, but we couldn’t find any zombie costumes anywhere. While we were out, we bought some extra candy for other trick or treaters who will be coming tomorrow.  When we arrived back at my place, my friends helped me to decorate my home since I haven’t gotten much of a chance to decorate my home. I’ve only had the time to decorate the inside. Meanwhile, the rest of my neighbourhood already had their decorations outside a week ago.  It was lots of fun decorating. I have decorations that will probably scare little kids, so I haven’t ever put them out.

“How about you give them to me? You’re never going to use them, and I know that their are very few kids in my neighbourhood. They’ve all grown up.” Primrose tells me.  I thank her and tell her she can take them home with her when she leaves. Now all that is left is to wait and get excited for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

It’s 10:00 at night.  I cannot sleep because I am thinking about trick or treating with my friends.  Luckily Therion is up to,but for a completely different reason. Strangely enough, a knock came from my front door.  Therion gets up and opens the door. I sit up and rub my eyes and sit up. What could possibly so important to come to my house in the middle of the night?

“Who goes there?” asks Therion.  By then I was walking over to stand by his side.

The figure stepped into the light.  He had a hood on, and a sly smile on his face.  The hair that I could see looked dirty, like as if he hadn’t been able to shower in a while.  His breath smelt disgusting and his hands were all grimy with dirt.

“Hello, old friend. Long time, no see.” the man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight happens. Yeah

Therion paled, then recovered and became angry.

“Darius.” he snarled.  “I thought you were dead! How is this possible?” Therion asked, glaring daggers at Darius.  Darius raised up his hands, as if he thought they would keep Therion away from him.

“Whoa, easy there Therion. I just came here to say hi. Also, I facked my death so you wouldn’t have to worry about me. What’s the harm in that?” Darius said.  Did he really think that all would be forgiven after everything he did to Therion? I don’t think so. Therion gritted his teeth and advanced towards Darius. I stepped towards Therion and held him back.

“Aw look. Therion’s got a boyfriend!” cackled Darius.  He started to howl with laughter. Now it was my turn to get mad.

“We are not dating, Darius.” I growled, clenching my fists together.

“Ooh. Touchy subject.” he snickered.

Therion got out of my grip on him and lunged at Darius, knocking him to the ground.  The two of them rolled around on the ground, throwing punches at one another. I didn’t want Therion to get hurt, so I went up to them and tried to pull them apart.  That failed horribly. I ended up getting into the mix and got a few hits to my face and chest. Angered, I aimed my hand at Darius, only to hit Therion instead. He howled in pain.  I gasped and dragged him off of Darius. I placed him against the wall of my house.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry Therion! Are you okay?” I asked, feeling terrible.

Therion groaned and nodded his head.  He definitely did not look alright. He was bruised up and had blood running from his nose (probably from me).  I figure I didn’t look much better myself. I glanced behind me. Darius had disappeared. I didn’t know if that was good or bad, but for the moment I didn’t really care.  So long as Therion would be okay, that was all that mattered. Since Therion is small (despite his age) I carried him inside and laid him on the bed I had made for him. 

“I’ll be right back Therion.  I am just getting my supplies.” I whispered, so as not to wake my friends up.  As quickly and quietly as I could, I gathered up my supplies. Then I walked back to Therion.  Cyrus, Ophilia and Primrose were awake, talking to Therion in hushed voices.

“...bastard Darius. He should have just left you alone. Are you and Alfyn okay?” Cyrus asked, then spotted me.  A concerned look falls onto my friends who are awake. I wave them off.

“We’re fine.  I just need to put a few treatments onto Therion.  Please, go back to bed.” I say, walking up to Therion and putting my supplies down.  Primrose frowns.

“Are you sure? Do you need help?” she asks.

I shake me head as I begin to clean up Therion’s bloody nose and bruises.  Therion cringes in pain. My friends hesitate for a moment, then one by one go back to bed.  A few more minutes later and I am done.

“There all better. Surprisingly you didn’t break your nose.” I say and smile at Therion.  Therion smiles back.

“You should see yourself. You look just as bad as I did.” he said. I ruffle his hair and go to the washroom to clean myself up.  When I am done, only Therion is awake.

“You okay, buddy?” I ask.  Therion nods.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking of what  _ he  _ said. You know, about us being…” he trailed off.

“Boyfriends?” I ask, hoping I got it right.

“Yeah.” he said, looking away from me.  I ponder that for a second, then move his head to he has to look at me.

“What about it?” I ask politely.  Therion is quiet for a while, I begin to wonder if he had fallen asleep.  Finally he spoke.

“Are we?” he asked.  He gave me a quizzical look.  I squeeze his hand. 

“If you want to be, we can. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I say casually.  On a side note, I’ve had a crush on him for a while. I want to date him, but I am just waiting for him to be ready.  I’ll love him no matter what. Once again, he is quiet. Then he leans forward and kisses me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Halloween. They all have a great time.

It’s finally Halloween!  My friends and I are doing finishing touch ups before it is time to leave, which will be any minute now.  Since no one will be at the house, we decided to leave the candy outside for other trick or treaters to get.  Still no sign of Darius. My friends we shocked when they saw how Therion and I looked this morning (which in all honesty, we didn’t look to bad in comparison to last night.  We’ve got our costumes on, and we are now leaving the house to go trick or treating. There are some adorable looking children all dressed up, even the parents have gotten into the Halloween spirit.  It’s been forever since I saw the parents all dressed up. Things have definitely changed. One after another, our bags fill up more and more. Eventually we have so much candy that Primrose is struggling to carry hers.  Probably best if we start to head back. Cyrus is helping Primrose drag her bag into the house. I decided to take a quick glance at the box full of candy, only to find none left. It appears as if there are more trick or treaters this year, too.

“Hey guys? Can we get more candy out there? The box is empty.” I say.  Olberic finds the box of candy and carries it over to the box. 

“This is heavy.” he grumbles as he pours out more candy.  None of us take notice of his remark as we begin to sort out our candies.  I have 110 candies and 23 chocolates, Therion has no chocolates but 150 candies, Primrose has 1 chocolate bar, 2 lollipops, and 50 candies, Cyrus has 90 candies, 5 Reese’s peanut butter cups, and 2 candies, Olberic has 50 candies and 125 chocolates, H’aainit has 200 candies and 1 lollipop, Ophilia has 310 candies and 10 chocolate bars, and Tressa has 91 candies and 7 Reese's peanut butter cups.  I felt bad for Therion so I gave him 5 of my chocolates. He thanked me and squeezed my hand. None of my friends noticed, and I guess that is a good thing since they don’t know we have become boyfriends yet.

“I think I’ll be heading home tomorrow.” Cyrus said.  The rest of my friends (except for Therion) agreed.

“Well I am glad you guess came.” I said.

“Yeah same. Who’s town are we trick or treating at next year?” Tressa asked.

“I think it is mine.” said Ophilia.

“We should all make a note of that so we don’t forget.” Therion said.  “If we forget at least someone will let them know.”

Once we got that all sorted, they started to pack up their things so that they would be ready to leave in the morning.  Therion was the only one who wasn’t, he will be staying with me for a few more days. Then he will be off again. 

I enjoyed this Halloween, and I am sure that next year I will again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your Halloween everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Enjoy your Halloween!


End file.
